


Sex On An Island

by Pyewacket75



Series: Too Hot for TV [1]
Category: The Night Manager (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Makeup Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:33:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6843112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyewacket75/pseuds/Pyewacket75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roper returns from a business trip and finds Jed ready to kiss and make up. Story number 3 in my TNM series. Beta'd by the lovely Hughville.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex On An Island

_ This is just a little snippet that came to mind while watching Episode 4. Jed and Roper have some steamy makeup sex in the kitchen. _

_ Disclaimer: I don't own Roper or Jed. If I did, these scenes would have been on Showcase or HBO ;) _

  
** Sex On An Island **

 

“Thar she blows,” Roper said softly as he and Pine stood and watched Jed approach. She wore a long black and blue dress that left one shoulder bare. It showed off her long, lithe figure and her fair skin. “Jed, darling…”

She walked up to him and placed her hands on his chest, looking him in the eye as he looked back at her and placed his hands on her hips.

“I’m sorry,” she told him, and he knew she meant it.

“I’m sorry too.”

They both leaned in and their lips met in a sweet kiss while Pine looked away, reluctant to intrude on their private moment.

“Come on,” she said as she wrapped her arm around him. “Let me show you how much I missed you.”

As they walked away, Roper looked over his shoulder. “Meeting in one hour,” he called out to Pine and whoever else might be listening.

“Let’s make a quick detour to the kitchen.”

“Alright, baby,” she said and followed him. 

He went to the fridge and took out a bottle of beer for himself and offered one to Jed but she shook her head and sauntered over to him.

“I intend to make you very thirsty,” she whispered in his ear as she wrapped her arms around his waist and placed kisses at the base of his throat. 

“Funny, I was thinking the same thing about you, darling.”

He let out a soft growl as she kissed him.  His neck was one of his erogenous zones, after all.  Then hoisted her up onto the kitchen island.

She gasped when he shoved her dress up over her hips and unbuckled his belt. “Roper…”

“Mmm?” he murmured against her lips as he kissed her.

“Here?”

“Right here….” he whispered as he pulled her closer so she sat right on the edge and slammed into her.

She groaned and lay back as her legs wrapped around his hips to bring him in even deeper with each thrust. His hands slid up over her stomach and caressed her breasts through the material of her dress as he kissed and nipped at her neck.

The thrill of it, the change of venue, the risk of someone seeing them intoxicated her. She didn’t know what got into him but she didn’t care. She felt amazing as he slowed his pace and crashed his lips against hers, forcing her mouth open so his tongue could explore further. He shoved down one side of her dress to take a nipple into his mouth and she cried out. His pace quickened to the point where he recklessly pounded into her until she cried out again. She coated his cock with her warm juices and he gave a few more thrusts as he hit his own climax.  Then he lay on top of her, well as he could, being on an island. Jed’s legs were still wrapped around his waist but she released him and opened her eyes. He was hovered over her, smiling proudly as he gently fixed her dress so she was covered up again. 

“Oh my God…” she said with a happy sigh as he helped her to sit up and then adjusted himself.

“Want that beer now?” he asked her with a chuckle as he went to the fridge.

“Yes, absolutely. Oh, and one more thing,” she said as she took the beer from him. She leaned over and kissed him softly. “I missed you.”

He smiled back at her. “I missed you too.”

 

_ To be continued... _


End file.
